


空の約束

by Dar_kken



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fanon, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Japanese, Kissing, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Sad, Shoujo-ai, Translation, Translation Available, Yuri, sad mikasa
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dar_kken/pseuds/Dar_kken
Summary: 日本語は私の最初ではありません T^T エラーが多い可能性があります… す　すみませんんんんんT^T
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 6





	空の約束

「いつもこんなに寂しいの？私はいつもこんなに弱いのですか？」 涼しいそよ風によってカーテンの割れ目から白い太陽の光が漏れます。

「エレン。彼は私に対する憎しみを認めた。私は今何をしますか？」アサインは崩れかけた、乾いた、ひびの入った天井に目を向け、それから医療用ベッドに座ります。彼女の指は彼女の頭の周りの包帯をかすめ、痛みへの反応として目を閉じます。 「昨日は正確に何が起こったのですか？」彼女は左を向いて、かろうじて目覚めているブルネットを見て驚いた。部屋をスキャンしてミカサに着陸すると目が開きます。

「サーシャ…どうしたの？」 2本の腕が抱擁で彼女を包むにつれて彼女の目は拡大します。 'どうしたの？'

「私はとても心配していました...」大食いは認めます。 「私はおびえていました。」ブルネットのピンクの指先が髪の毛に絡まります。

「さー」「覚えてる」黒髪の女の子の目に塩水ができる。 "私は大丈夫ですよ。"彼女は、彼女の涙を落とすことを拒否して言います。 「大丈夫です、心配しないでください。」

「あなたは時々本当にとても愚かです...そのように急いでいます...」サーシャは言います、彼女の柔らかく腫れた唇から出る小さな、疲れた笑い声。

「あなたもバカです。」三笠は微笑んでサーシャに抱きしめます。 「なぜあなたは私の後に来たのですか？コニーはおびえていたに違いない...」

"上手。私はたくさんの愚かなことをしているからです。」彼女は引き返します。

"どのような？"三笠は、タッチを逃して尋ねます。 「それは暖かかった...」

「あなたに恋をするように。」サーシャは窓の方を向いています。 「少し暖かいです。窓をもっと開けます。」

三笠は真っ直ぐに疲れた顔をして彼女を見つめる。 "待つ。あなたは言いました—あなたは私を愛していますか？」

"番号。あなたは頭がかなりひどく怪我をしました。私はただ物事を聞いているに違いない。」サーシャは笑って、波状のガラス窓を大きく開きます。

三笠はうなずき、横にある食べ物を見る。 「あなたは何も食べませんでした。びっくりしました。」

「私は悪ではありません！あなたはそれが必要です！」ブルネットのタッツ。

アジア人はトレイをつかみ、膝の上に置きます。 "うそつき。じゃがいもはどこに行ったの？」

サーシャはあごをこすります。 「それで、多分私は少し邪悪です。しかし、それはあなたがいつも私にあなたを与えてくれるからです-」

彼女が文を終える前に、ミカサの目は彼女自身の目と同じ高さでした。 「エレンは私を憎んでいます。」彼女が言います。 「あなたも私が嫌いですか？」

「あなたは自分自身を強制するべきではありません。あなたは怪我をしています。」サーシャはトレイを動かし、ミカサの固い部分をゆっくりと医療用ベッドに押し戻します。

「まあ、あなたは？」三笠は腰痛で腰を痛めながら尋ねる。

"もちろん違います。"

「私は嫌ですよね？私はあなたを掘り起こしますよね！」三笠は叫ぶ。

"もちろん違います！なぜ私が？」サーシャは尋ねます。 「エレンはあなたを憎むかもしれませんが、私はしません...私はあなたを憎むことは決してありません。私はいつもあなたのためにここにいます。」

「それを忘れないことをどうやって知っていますか？私を気にかけないでください...？"三笠は尋ねる、手首は今サーシャによって完全に押収された。

「エレンを忘れることはありますか？」サーシャはミカサに寄りかかり、目が合い、息が互いにぶつかり合う。

「いいえ。彼が私を愛していなくても。」

「その通り...あなたが私を愛していなくても、私はあなたのことを忘れません。」サーシャはミカサの驚くほど柔らかい手のひらに頬を置き、笑顔を見せます。 "約束します。"

三笠は本能的に頬を撫でる。 「あなたは私を愛しています...私はあなたがそれを言ったことを想像していたと思いました。」

「あなたがたは時々本当に愚かになることがあります...」サーシャは微笑んでもう少し身を乗り出します。 「これが私の約束の証拠です。」唇が繋がり、三笠の全身が緊張する。  
やがて、彼女のまつげは彼女の目にはためく。しかし、彼女がそれらを開いたとき、彼女はサーシャの存在を見たり感じたりしません。  
代わりに、血の凍るような現実がついに彼女を襲った。サーシャは亡くなりました。彼女は死んでいた。彼女はそうだった。彼女の死んだ体はミカサの目の前に横たわっている。  
彼女の顔はショック状態にあるようでした、なぜ彼女の最後の言葉はコニーでしたか？なぜコニー？三笠じゃないの？

三笠は悲鳴を上げる。 「サシャ！」彼女が抑えていた涙は、漏れて頬を流れ落ちました。 "あなたが約束した！" 彼女は涙をこらえます。 「あなたはとどまると約束しました...残りのジャガイモは欲しくないですか？彼らも肉を持っています。サーシャに来て！行かないで！あなたは私を愛していませんでしたか？コニーは気にしないの？」

彼女はベッドで発砲し、体は暑いが寒く、部屋は暗いが、小さなキャンドルライトのおかげですべてがはっきりと見えた。彼女は唇に触れます。 「サーシャ...」彼女は再び言います、彼女は彼女の側に倒れ、彼女の枕に叫びます。 "私はどうなの？"


End file.
